After Livvy
by Maliyafly
Summary: Livvy is gone. Kit doesn't know what to do. The Institute is falling apart. Kit goes to Ty, trying to help him. What does Ty need? FEEL FREE TO REVIEW!
1. chapter 1

*Kit's POV*

I hadn't seen Ty, in a week. We all knew Ty was somewhere near, but we didn't go looking to him. Julian looked terrible; he had basically lost a child. Emma was only reflecting his pain; she helped Julian raise them. Dru lost her sister; she lost some of her personality. Tavvy, poor, poor Tavvy. He didn't know that Livvy was dead. He thought that she was in Idris, doing something there. Ty, lost his sister. His twin sister. Basically his parabatai, with no rune to prove it.

I knew Ty was in the Institute. I just knew it. No one had really gone to the kitchen; no dinner was made. I ate a granola bar, and left it at that. I walked past Ty's room. I could hear something bang against the wall. I knocked, lightly, on the door. The banging stopped. I could hear footsteps coming towards me. "Ty," I started. "It's me, Kit."

*Ty's POV*

"Ty," Kit started. "It's me, Kit."

I wanted him to go away. I should've just kept banging my head against the wall. But, for some reason I was sure that Kit wouldn't leave. I walked over to the door. I leaned against it; I slid down the door, and brought my knees to my chest. I could hear Kit sit on the floor.

"Ty, I don't know if you can hear me," Kit said. "But, the Institute is falling apart. Julian hasn't made anything to eat in days. Emma and Julian wear the same look. A look of desperation, and of worry. Dru, she isn't herself anymore. And Tavvy, he thinks Livvy is in Idris. Ty, I don't know what you are going through, but I'll be sitting out here, waiting for you."

Kit, he's so sweet. He didn't know Livvy like we did. In fact, he didn't even know he was a Shadowhunter until a couple of months ago.

I found a dagger in the pocket of my hoodie, and one in the pocket of my jeans. I threw one at the adjacent wall. I could hear it thud; sticking itself in the wall. I kept the other in my hand, I could push the blade through my hand, and let myself bleed out. Livvy would be upset with me. If I killed myself, just because I miss her terribly. I threw it so it would stick up right in the floor boards. I could hear Kit put his ear to the door.

I wrapped my arms around my knees, pulling harder and harder. Trying to feel the pressure. I didn't feel anything. I couldn't feel anything. I stood up. I could hear Kit press into the door. I reached out and put my hand on the door handle. I slowly turned the handle. I cracked the door open, and Kit fell into my room. I looked at him, then I went and sat on my bed. I started to rock myself; tears started streaming down my face.

*Kit's POV*

Ty opened the door, and I fell in the room. He looked down at me, then sat on his bed. He started rocking himself, and he started to cry. "Ty," I whispered.

He looked like crap. His black hoodie was torn and ripped, probably from him taking knifes to the fabric. His jeans were obviously dirty; they looked like they'd been worn for days straight. He black hair was knotted, under the hood of his sweatshirt.

"Ty," I whispered again. I closed the door, and sat in front of him, on the floor. Ty looked at him, his eyes were weeping, and struggling to focus on anything. I put my hand on his knee, pulling it away from his chest. "Ty, come here," I said.

Ty slipped off the bed, and into my lap. I wrapped my arms around him, and hugged him tightly; as tightly as my arms would allow.

I could feel Ty calming down; he had stopped rocking, and was holding still. His tears stopped streaming down his face, and his head buried into the crook of my neck. His breathing evened out, so I knew he had fallen asleep.

He probably hadn't slept in days. His features were softened out. His cheekbones had released whatever tension they had in them. His jaw hung open, allowing Ty to breath through his mouth.

I carefully stood up, keeping Ty in my arms. I rolled the covers back, and laid Ty down on the bed. I brushed the hair out of his eyes, and smoothed it down. I sat there for a moment, watching Ty sleep.

I knew it was creepy, but it made me feel better that he was asleep. I sighed, and stood up. I made my way towards the door, "Kit?" Ty asked. I stopped, abruptly. "Kit?" Ty asked again. His voice was weak and croaky, from crying. "Kit, stay with me," Ty said. I turned around, to see Ty, with his eyes open, looking at me.

*Ty's POV*

I felt safe, in the shield of Kit's arms. I fell asleep on him. I felt myself being put on the bed. I could hear Kit's footsteps walk towards the door. "Kit?" I asked. I wanted Kit to stay with me. "Kit?" I asked again. He hadn't left the room. I was standing halfway between the bed and the door. "Kit, stay with me," I said. Kit turned around, and I looked at him.

"Are you sure?" Kit asked. I nodded, and scooted over so he had space. I rolled the covers back, and watched as Kit kicked his shoes off, and took his sweater off. Kit sat on the bed, than slung his legs on to the bed. He pulled the covers up, to the middle of his chest, and turned on his side to look at me.

"Ty?" Kit asked.

"Kit," I said.

"Are you oka-"

"Don't ask questions. I want to sleep. No questions, please."

Kit nodded and closed his eyes. "Kit?" I asked. His eyes popped open, "Yes?" He answered.

"Can you hug me?"

"Yes," he said, and put his arm around my waist. "Is this okay?" He asked. I nodded, and he pulled me towards him. I put my arm around him, and pulled him to me. I put my hand in his spare, and he ran his thumb over my knuckles. I tangled my legs with his, and closed my eyes.

*Kit's POV*

Ty and I were tangled in each other. I watched him sleep for about an hour, then I closed my heavy eyelids.

*The Next Morning*

I woke up, even more tangled with Ty. Ty was still asleep, thank the Angel. He needed sleep. I had a feeling that he hadn't slept since we got back from Idris.

I looked at the clock, it was seven-thirty am. I should probably get up. I carefully untangled myself from Ty, and went to the bathroom. I turned on the shower, then went back to the bedroom, and found Ty's clothes. I snagged a shirt, and a pair of sweats.

I showered, and quickly dried and dressed. I walked back out to the bedroom, finding Ty still asleep. I sighed, and sat down on the bed next to him. "Sleep, Ty," I whispered as I ran my thumb over his cheekbone. "Kit," Ty whispered, then brought his hand up to hold mine.

"Sorry that I woke you up," I said apologetically.

"It's okay. I always want to be woken up like that."

"Ty, I should go."

"No, please don't leave. I can't bare to stay alone again. Kit, I almost killed myself yesterday."

"Ty, I had no idea."

"No, it's okay, now. You saved me from doing that."

Kit smiled and kissed my cheek gently. I moved my head, so I could kiss his lips. Our lips clashed together. Our lips fitting perfectly; the kiss full of love and passion. Kit ran his tongue over my bottom lip. I parted my lips and felt his tongue slide into my mouth. Kit pulled away, and smiled at me.

 **Author's Note: thank you for reading! If you want more Kitty fanfiction, look out for my still updating story, "Him." If you want more Shadowhunter fanfiction, I've got Jemma, Clace, and I'm working in a Malec fanfiction. Feel free to review!!!**


	2. chapter 2

*Kit's POV*

Everything's been hard for Ty. He's barely left his room. And I feel so bad because there would be times where I would leave his room to get food or do something of the sorts.

"Kit," Ty whimpered when I walked in the room. He was asleep, and having a nightmare. His brow was damp with sweat and his dark hair was plastered to his face. He was panting and kept saying my name.

"Ty, I'm right here," I said, kneeling next to the bed and grabbing his hand. He bolted upright and gasped as if he hadn't been able to breathe.

Ty pulled his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. I sat behind him, my legs surrounding his hips.

"Ty," I whispered in his ear. I put my arms around him, and squeezed hard. He fell back on me and put his hands on my arms.

His cries died down to soft whimpers. I moved his hair off of his forehead and thread my fingers through his dark locks.

*Ty's POV*

Kit was hugging me and I was leaning back on him. He was running his hands through my hair, something that calmed me down. My eyelids become heavy, but I wouldn't let myself fall asleep.

"Ty," Kit said. "Go to sleep."

"I can't," I said. "I don't want to have more nightmares, I just want to stay awake."

"Oh, okay," Kit said. "Do you want to read something? Do you want a fidget toy?"

"No, I don't," I said. "But, please, kept doing what you're doing."

Kit simply nodded. We must have been sitting there for what felt like hours, just sitting in the comfortable silence.

"Kit," I whispered. He hummed in response.

"Can you kiss me?" I asked.

Kit seemed to be taken back by what I had asked. He gasped slightly, but leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"Is that okay?" He asked. I nodded by head as Kit leaned down to kiss in between my eyebrows, then the tip of my nose, then both of my cheeks. "Can I kiss you here?" He asked, as his finger started to trace my lips.

I nodded.

He leaned down to slowly kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I moved my body to be fully in his lap. He wrapped his arms around my back and underneath my legs.

He pressed his lips harder on mine. Then pulled away. I whimpered at the loss of the amazing contact.

"Ty," Kit whispered. "We have to breathe, you know."

I smiled at his response and pulled his lips back on mine.

We kissed sweetly for what felt like an hour. "Ty," Kit whispered into my hair.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can I tell you something?" I hummed my response. "Ty, I've wanted to say this for awhile, but I didn't want to because of— anyway, Ty, I love you."

I looked him in his eyes, which was rare for me. "Kit," I whispered. "I love you too."

Authors Note: So, because of the new book, "Queen of Air and Darkness" I decided to be nice. This picks up where the last chapter left off. Love you guys!


End file.
